Interesting Habits
by dettahteen
Summary: Their overruled school, the crazy play, and running from obsessive older brothers. Naruto and Sasuke must survive embarrassment from their older brothers and the play. Full summary inside. Shounen-ai,Poll, will update when Uchiha story is done.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.

'...' – thoughts

"..."- Words spoken

Summary: The upcoming production that the entire class had been working on for months was finally only 2 weeks away, now they had to make sure everything was perfect, or else a certain Uchiha, and his partner in crime Uzumaki were going to make things a living hell for the class, (not Sasuke and Naruto) even if it's their beloved younger brothers who love to death is among them. But when Naruto's wild past comes back after him, what will the young Uchiha do once he sees a girl on the street that was the spitting image of Naruto in a skirt. Some shounen-ai

**Prologue: Oh my Dear Brother**

"I didn't think we were going to ever escape!" gasped Sasuke as he crouched behind a wall, in an alley

"Me too, man they can be crazy sometimes. I mean we barely checked that girl out! We should've just beaten the crap out of those boys." Naruto groaned, as he looked at his surroundings making sure that the mob of guys that had chased them all over the block weren't any where in sight.

"Yeah I was only looking at the coffee shop behind her it wasn't like I was staring at her; I thought I nearly died when I saw Itachi!" Sasuke said alarmed when he thought about his older brother, the hair behind his neck stood as it showed his uneasiness whenever he was around the malevolent boy, who was half the power at their school.

"You aren't the only one do you know what Kyuubi would do to me if he ever found out I was hanging out with an Uchiha! If we ever beat up those guys they would definitely see us!"

Sasuke stared at his blond companion in confusion

"Isn't Itachi an Uchiha, why is he hanging around him if he hates us?"

"The Uchiha he hates is you Sasuke!"

"Why only me?"

"Remember the day before we graduated junior high? " Naruto asked as he calmed down, seeing as how their pursuers were nowhere to be seen.

"Not really" Sasuke answered truthfully

"Well you're lucky I hear about it every day, that was the day we accidentally kissed when that kid pushed me, and well you know!" Naruto blushed at the embarrassment, that his first kiss was taken by his best friend.

Sasuke was confused as he tried to recall the day the blond was talking about, there were many times they kissed, not willingly though. But there was something particular about that day that made his partners in crime older brother hate him to the core, then it slowly came back as that one afternoon that Kyuubi came by early to pick up Naruto from school he had missed the part when the kid pushed Naruto and arrived when Naruto's lips and his were pushed together.

The moment Kyuubi saw them kiss he punched Sasuke so hard that he fell unconscious, but before Naruto could check if his friend was alive, Kyuubi had already grabbed him and left the scene of the crime, and threw the poor blond in his car and drove off. The next day Itachi gave Kyuubi an earful and allowed the two to stay friends.

"Now I remember I always wondered how I ended up from the playground to a hospital bed."

"How I wish to forget that day's event, but Kyuubi doesn't let it up always telling me if he ever catches us fucking he was going to neuter and crucify you."

Sasuke looked at his sullen friend with eyes of disbelief, he had never once saw the boy more than a friend the one person he knew Kyuubi should be worried about was the new kid Sai who always makes remarks about Naruto's dick.

When the two boys realized that the coast was clear, they began walking home intending to skip school because of memory lane made the boys feel a little insecure about going anywhere near their overprotective older brothers.

That was how the raven and the blond first met through their brothers acts, Kyuubi met Itachi in their second year of junior high, while their younger brothers were just starting their first year of a different junior high, they both had the same plan to keep away from the older boys brother complex.

Itachi and Kyuubi were arguing about who had the cuter and more intelligent brother when the boys went to their younger brother's school quickly realizing they had gone to the same school. When the boy were going off to lunch, as their faces paled when they recognized to figures waiting in the playground and had gotten ready to go outside, Sasuke was wearing his uniform perfectly as he walked to the courtyard from the east part of the school ignoring all those who squealed in his presence as he thought about how many years of therapy he would need, while Naruto's uniform was a little sloppier than Sasuke's he had his own fan girls and boys squealing as he walked to the courtyard from the west part of the school, smiling at any one who called out his name while thinking it was his last day at school.

They only noticed the other when they walked up to the exact same location, with the same agitated expression they soon realized they had the same problem 'Brothers'. Their older brothers were fawning all over them, as the onlookers from within the school only saw the hot older boys hugging the princes of the west and east gate, all Sasuke and Naruto saw was a couple of idiotic brothers boasting who had the cuter brother while showing them off.

Since that fateful day they were nearly inseparable, the only thing that kept them apart was that they were on opposite sides of the school. Their brothers also teamed up and began to rule their own school the day that a stuck up girl, who told her boyfriend that the two babe magnets that they were hitting on her when in reality they ignored her and began talking about their brothers baby stories. The guy was known to most as the king of the school or self proclaimed king of the school. The boy walked up to the older Uzumaki- Uchiha duo when they each were looking at their younger brothers pick, bragging how much cuter they had become, he took a look at the pictures and fell in love with the blonds picture he snatched it from Kyuubi's hands, while the guys friends grabbed Sasuke's picture.

"I think I will go find this chick and fuck her till she can't walk no more eh boys?"

The king said as he sneered at Kyuubi, who was in turn beginning to scowl at the boy, his blood red hair ruffled as he began to shake in anger, and his red eyes seemed to almost burn right through him, the king heart pounded when he stared straight into Kyuubi's eyes which seemed to scream for blood and it intensified as each second passed.

"You'll do what to him!"

The boy got cocky and started to talk some more even his group of friends started to talk about grabbing the people in the pictures and taking them to a secluded area and have their way with them.

"Yeah when I find these two girls, I think we will take them out to have a fun time, then we will take them to the abandoned hospital and we will have our own fun."

"I personally like the dark haired one, I think I will take her and have my way with her all night long!"

When Itachi heard this, his eyes were almost as malicious as Kyuubi but the boy had a head start to intensify his anger, they simply glanced at each other before they started to swing their fists at the obnoxious boys in front of them. The girl who sent her boyfriend on the schools hottest boys saw how they beat the crap out of her boyfriend and his seven friends, when the boys were done they grabbed their brothers pictures before leaving the scene, hoping to find a vending machine nearby to relax their overused muscles, as they passed the girl, she attempted to seduce the incredibly hot boys as she pushed her developing breast against Kyuubi's chest, who didn't even look at her as he pushed her aside and ignored her empty threats as she screamed at them to look at her.

"Hey I just realized didn't they say that our beloved brothers were girls?"

"Yeah I told you Naruto was too cute for his own good!"

"Not as much as Sasuke, Kyuubi!"

"In your dreams!" Kyuubi laughed as he and Itachi walked down the hall way with their many fans watching their every move, then the boys realized if they had this much attention how much did their adorable brothers have. Then the same thought came to their minds as they thought

When the entire student body learned that the older duo defeated the schools most annoying menace, they began to worship the two hot boys, more than their fans who stalked them since day one.

**Naruto's home:**

When Naruto walked inside of his beige mansion, hoping that the maids wouldn't chastise him about skipping school, with his best friend at his side, they quickly ran to Naruto's roam as it was the furthest room in the house, it took them five minutes for them to finally reach the blonds room.

"You should seriously make your room closer to the entrance; it is getting way too hard to run here every time we skip school!" Sasuke said between gasps, as leaned against the wall in Naruto's majestic room, which had many posters that were of his older brother when he used to model during his freshman year of high school.

"I thought you were going to take those creepy posters!" groaned Sasuke as he glanced at the posters which seemed to glare at him back.

"I tried but when I came back home a few days ago they were up again in the exact same spot, I actually threw them in the garbage, burned them, and even buried it. But every single time I came home, woke up in the morning they were right there staring right back at me!" Naruto grimaced, as his expression darkened at the many memories of his brother's pictures, and how it seemed like they watched his every move.

Sasuke could only look at his friend with eyes of understanding as his thoughts moved unto his own horrors with Itachi. The boys went straight to Naruto's King size bed and laid down side by side, as Sasuke turned on the TV they watched old movies that were the only thing that had interested them.

**A few hours later:**

Kyuubi ran around frantically when he couldn't find Naruto, or Sasuke anywhere in school, as many vulgar images of his brother moaning Sasuke's name in a random closet or in the young Uchiha's rather large bed.

When the red head spotted his friend walking home rather calm, and his stoic face showed no sign of worry, which made the red head even more frantic.

"Itachi, where the hell is your brother!" Kyuubi yelled

Itachi mainly just stared at him, when he sensed the boy's intense anger when he spoke. Itachi grabbed his phone before his friend could snatch it away a maid at his house answered.

"Hi, this is Itachi I was wondering if you saw Sasuke or Naruto this afternoon?" When Kyuubi heard the conversation he restrained himself from grabbing the phone and crushing it in his hand due to the mere frustration of being unable to find his little brother.

"No? Ok thank you for telling me." Itachi hanged up, and dialled another number and asked the same question

"You did see them, running like mad OK thanks we will be by soon." Itachi hanged up the phone a second time as he grabbed his red head companion by the collar and dragged him home.

When Kyuubi screamed profanities at his poker faced friend who didn't reply him, knowing full well how his red head friend would retaliate which he learned the hard way the very first day they met.

When they reached they the great doors of the Namikaze residence, Kyuubi's and Naruto's home, their mother was a very stubborn woman as she refused to give up her maiden name and their father eventually gave in as he let the boys take their mothers name but his deal was that when Naruto turned eighteen his name would change to Namikaze, while Kyuubi's stayed the same.

"Why are we here and not looking for my adorable brother?" Kyuubi looked at Itachi with suspicious eyes

"Your maid said she saw Naruto and Sasuke running like hell towards your idiotic brother's room."

"They what why didn't they stop them, I am so going to have a talk with them later!" Kyuubi said as he looked at his busy maids who were used to the boy's beauty, and stopped staring at the boy's after their first year after working which was when they learned that their salaries increased

The two boys' stalked off to Naruto's room as quickly as they could, Itachi eased off his protective hold on Sasuke to help him grow, or that was what their parents told him it would. But as Itachi eased off, Kyuubi's hold grew even more possessive not allowing the blond to go off anywhere without a very good and awesome reason.

When they reached Naruto's room Kyuubi kicked the door opened, nearly making the abused door fall off its hinges as it barely held on to the cracked door. When they looked through the door Itachi attempted immediately to hold back Kyuubi from a rampage but he was too slow as Kyuubi advanced towards Sasuke.

The two younger boys were sound asleep as Naruto's adorable and delicate head laid on Sasuke's wide chest; they looked almost perfect as they laid side-by-side.

Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke instantly, before he could even react to the malevolent atmosphere that emitted from Kyuubi, when Sasuke saw the murderous intent from Kyuubi's eyes.

"Now Sasuke you do know what's going to happen next don't you?" Kyuubi yelled, which woke his younger brother, Naruto was panicking when he saw his older brother holding onto Sasuke by the collar, and Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to throw a punch at Kyuubi which made its way to the dangling Sasuke.

"Hey dobe what was that for, I thought we were friends!" Sasuke yelled as he rubbed on his reddening cheek

"Teme I didn't think it would hit you!" Naruto tried to redeem himself

"So that means you wanted to hit me Naruto?" Kyuubi asked as he threw the younger Uchiha to the floor, and turned his gaze towards Naruto his eyes began to water as he gave Naruto his best puppy eyes.

'If only his lackeys saw this, I wonder what they would still worship his every move.' Naruto thought as he stared at his older brother as Itachi stared at Kyuubi laughing his head off, as tears started to form at the rims of his eyes.

Naruto knew the only way he could save Sasuke, and calm down Kyuubi was to kiss his older brother's cheek. Which he did with hesitation, as he moved his head closer to the unsuspecting red haired boy, who was currently glaring at the older Uchiha who was laughing even louder than before.

When Naruto kissed his older brother, Kyuubi's cheek formed a faint glow of pink, Kyuubi quickly turned away and grabbed the older laughing Uchiha and walked towards his own room, as he beat the crap out of Itachi as they heard faint sounds of yelling.

"Thanks, but do you always have to do that you know he is going to eventually get worse than Itachi."

"I thought you said he backed off?"

"He did I don't have detectives following me, and having my phone calls tapped." Sasuke said bluntly, not noticing the fear in Naruto's eyes as he realized he was very close to being in that situation.

"Well why we don't change the topic, for both of our cases." Naruto laughed sheepishly, as Sasuke simply nodded.

"Well what do you think we missed at school today?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself off of the floor and replied

"Probably nothing to important."

**The Next Day: at school**

When Sasuke and Naruto walked in through their classroom door, they didn't notice their squealing fans, until their friends grinned suspiciously at them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously

"Look at the board cutie!" Kiba answered, his face was tattooed with triangles on each cheek, and he smirked as he waited for his friends reactions.

Naruto looked at Kiba confused as he turned his gaze towards the white board, then he saw what nearly made his heart stop. Sasuke noticed his friends paled expression and he turned his gaze at the direction that the blond was looking at.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison

**...**

I hope you liked this chapter, and I wonder what the boys saw as they looked at the board

Well I should be able to update every week... hopefully

Well until next time bye bye


End file.
